Sarah vs the Ex
by mxpw
Summary: Takes place after Chuck vs. The Ex. Sarah shows up at Jill's hotel room to confront her. Things kinda spiral out of control from there. Sorta AU, kinda crack fic, probably OOC. This is ultimately a Sill, as in Sarah/Jill, fic. Curious? Who wouldn't be?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Okay, folks, feast your eyes on what I think is the first (and will probably be only) Sill fic. That's right, you're not seeing things. That's Sill, as in Sarah and Jill. Why did I decide to write such an awesome story? Hell if I know.

In this fic you will find references to Chuck/Sarah, Sarah/Bryce, Carina/Sarah, and of course Sarah/Jill.

Most of the credit for this goes to **Wepdiggy** for his guidance, encouragement, and because he's the one that put the idea in my head in the first place.

**Disclaimer:** If harsh language, semi-partial alternate universes, out of character characterizations, or the idea of two women together offends you, then this is most definitely **NOT** the story for you. Realize that this story was written partially tongue-in-cheek and that it's all in good fun.

* * *

This was quite possibly the stupidest thing she had ever done in her life.

She knocked on the door. First faintly, and then after sucking in a quick breath, she knocked harder. She could hear the rustling sound of movement through the thin wooden hotel door and smoothed down her shirt.

It was important that she look her best. One of the most important things they taught you at the Farm was that under no circumstances should you ever show weakness to your enemies. And there was no mistake, Jill Roberts was her enemy.

She hoped her hair looked okay. She had stupidly driven to the hotel with the windows of her Porsche down. It had just been so hot…

Messy hair, plain white T-shirt that she had stolen from Chuck, three-year-old jeans. What the hell had she been thinking coming here dressed like this!? If that stupid, overly made-up, holier than thou bitch answered the door looking like she had just stepped out of a fashion magazine, she was going to cut somebody.

She vainly tried to check her reflection in the embossed, golden numbered plaque on the door but her image was simply too distorted to get a good look.

Damn it.

She needed to appear cool and confident. She needed to show this woman that SHE, not Jill 'I cheated on the most wonderful man in the world for Bryce fucking Larkin' Roberts, was perfect for Chuck. She needed to show that she was just as beautiful, smart, and sophisticated. She needed to prove that history was ultimately immaterial and that Roberts just needed to back off.

Chuck was hers.

Okay, so maybe right now they couldn't be together. And okay, maybe he had broken up with her and kinda, sorta, probably broke her heart in the process, the jackass, but damn it, that didn't mean just anybody could sweep in and insinuate themselves in her rightful place.

Besides, Jill had already screwed Chuck once before. Not that she liked thinking about Jill screwing Chuck, or anyone screwing Chuck period. Except for her. She actually rather enjoyed thinking about screwing Chuck. How had her thought process gone _there_? Jill didn't deserve Chuck.

What was so great about her anyway? She was so…so…so short. And all right, she was kind of pretty, but why the hell did he like brunettes so damn much!?

She didn't buy into the stereotype about blondes and had always prided herself on her hair color. It was one of the reasons why her daddy called her Angel. Why would she want to change that?

She went to Harvard. She could fieldstrip a M4 carbine in less than three minutes. She knew five different languages fluently and was conversable in four others. She had never been insecure about her looks; at least not since she joined the CIA. She had always thought blondes were awesome. Definitely not inferior, definitely not inadequate. Or she did until she met Chuck. Now she contemplated dyeing her hair brown at least once a week.

She was so pathetic she was actually thinking about changing her entire look for a man that didn't even want her. No! He wanted the pretty, demure, boring, _normal_ girl on the other side of the door.

Fuck him. She pounded the wall next to her in a fit of frustrated anger. She flexed her hand and sighed. That's what she wanted, no needed to do, but couldn't let herself. She hated her freaking life.

Stupid, lovable, absolutely infuriating nerd. She just wanted to scream in his face that blondes were great too!

She had always thought Chuck liked strong women and Jill just…wasn't. At least her brief impression of the woman hadn't indicated any hidden depths. What had Chuck saw in her!? Sometimes, she found it hard to believe that she had even graduated from Stanford. Not that she really knew the woman, but come on, just how smart could she be? Who the hell got that easily sucked into a criminal conspiracy like that?

Dumb idiot.

What was taking her so damn long to answer the damn door!? She shifted her weight from foot to foot and had to force herself not to sigh in frustration.

She wished she had worn boots or heels or anything other than the dark blue Chucks she had on. At least then she could be sure she was taller. She had no idea why it was so important that she be taller than Jill, but she figured it had to do with the fact that Chuck was taller than her. She liked looking up at Chuck. He made her feel safe and comfortable. With Bryce, they'd always been more or less equal. Same with Carina. But with Chuck, that was simply not the case.

For some reason, she liked the idea of Jill looking up at her.

This was absurd. What was she even doing? Was she actually about to confront Chuck's ex-girlfriend out of some kind of jealousy-spawned temporary insanity? My God, just how compromised was she?

This was stupid.

She turned on her heel and was about to walk, no run, away when she heard Jill's voice call through the door, "Hold on! I'm coming!"

She groaned and made herself turn back around to face the door. Too late, she was committed now. Although she had always wanted to doorbell ditch…

Oh shit, Jill was opening the door!

She hastily ran her hands all over her body, trying one last time to make everything look as perfect as possible.

She breathed in deeply and reminded herself: This woman was the enemy. She was a bitch. She was a harlot. Did people even use the word harlot anymore? If they did, Jill Roberts was the definition of that word. She was a hussy, a slattern—what the hell did that _even_ mean and why had she remembered it?—a skank, a trollop, a… If there was a word that existed to describe a person of low moral character, Jill was that word.

Damn, Jill had opened the door.

Awww shit, why?

She sighed and forced herself to smile in what she hoped was a friendly, welcoming way. Come on, Walker, get your head in the game. Just pretend she's like any other potential mark: Turn on the charm, disarm them with your winning personality, and move in for the kill.

"Hi."

Wow, she was a real freakin' Shakespeare.

Jill looked confused, with her big brown eyes looking up at her—ha! she _was_ taller—like she didn't even remember who she was.

"Hi!" The brunette paused and then cocked her head to the side like all of the sudden the world had shifted 45 degrees. What was she, a pigeon? What an idiot. "Can I help you with something?"

Oh Hell no. There was no way that this…this…usurper had forgotten _her_! She was not forgettable, damn it! She was _Sarah Walker_. She had made men literally beg her for sex and then left them with their balls suitably blue, tongues wagging, and minds melted. She had once charmed the daughter of a Venezuelan oil baron out of her dress with a raise of her eyebrow and a twitch of her lips. She had made her seduction school instructor so discombobulated with want that he had actually offered to let her choose her own grade if she would just let him touch her. Touch her. Like just her _hand_. She had…she had…

God fucking damn it, why were all those examples from her past?

It was true. Her average in the present was not even above the Mendoza line. She was pathetic, a failure. She couldn't even keep Chuck interested long enough to stop him from breaking up with her every three months. Just what the Hell had Chuck done to her?

Carina had once told her that as long as you believed that everyone wanted to fuck you, they would. Confidence was key. So where was her confidence now? Why did she even have to do her own recon to see just how much of a threat Jill was? How had she lost control over Chuck so easily?

Yeah, yeah, yeah, she reminded herself, Chuck was too important to her to exploit him like that. Well big fucking deal. That kind of moral righteousness was all well and good when everything was going great and there were no real, serious threats on the horizon. When there were beautiful, smart, dangerous brunettes around, though, sometimes you needed to get your hands dirty.

How had she not noticed that Jill was wearing glasses until now? She had always loved it when Carina wore glasses as part of a cover…

Damn, she was getting distracted. Distraction was a killer in the middle of an op. Literally. She had once heard of an agent in the Sudan that had gotten distracted by a fly. Stepped on a mine—boom!—no more distraction. The fly was apparently fine though.

Focus, Walker, focus! Stop staring and start talking!

"Yeah, hi, I'm Sarah." Jill continued to stare at her blankly. "Sarah Walker," she added.

Jill's dark eyes widened and sparkled a bit with recognition. It was funny, but Jill's eyes kind of reminded her of Chuck's. Weird. "Ooooooh, you're Chuck's friend, right?"

She wanted to roll her eyes. Like really wanted to, but she restrained herself. Yeah, she was his _friend_. That was part of the fucking problem. Plus, seriously? Did Jill routinely forget the people who saved her worthless ass? "We work together. I was at the conference earlier," she said liltingly. Like, get a clue, come on!

Jill smiled and her perfect white teeth seemed to gleam in the hallway light. Ugh, it was so unfair. She wished her teeth could look like that. Bryce had always said that her teeth gave her character. Carina had claimed they made her more interesting and alluring. Unique she would say. Unique was sexy. But then Carina had always been willing to say just about anything to make her lower her defenses enough so she could get in her pants. Chuck…Chuck never said anything, but she suspected that Chuck never mentioned her teeth because he just didn't care. He just thought she was perfect, flaws and all, and that's why she liked him so damn much.

Clearly he was an idiot, because she was about as far from perfect as humanly possible, but she loved the thought all the same.

"Oh yeah! I remember you now." Finally. "Thanks, by the way."

She blinked slowly, moving her eyes back and forth across Jill's face. There had to be a flaw _somewhere_. "Thanks for what?"

Jill shrugged and the tank top she was wearing stretched tight across her chest and stomach. She watched the way the fabric moved and found herself getting distracted again. "For helping Chuck. For helping me. For…everything, I guess."

"Oh." She hadn't expected Jill to be so…gracious. It was disconcerting. "Not a problem. I was just doing my job."

"Right," Jill said. She nodded her head and her ponytail went flying. Some of her bangs fell across her eyes and she had to fight the sudden urge to brush them away. She didn't understand why Jill wore her hair like that. It completely detracted from her eyes.

Suddenly Jill started, like she'd been poked in the side with a cattle prod, and she stepped away from the door. "I can't believe I forgot. Would you like to come in?"

Did she want to go in? Yes, finally, thank God. That was why she was here. And she better do this now before she lost her nerve. She was determined to find anything that she could use against Jill Roberts. She was a threat. Maybe not a threat to the Intersect, but a threat to her.

And she eliminated threats.

She smiled, nodded her head, and said, "Thank you, I'd love to."

Then she followed Jill inside.

* * *

So more? Yes/Yes? Let me know what you think, even if you hated it. Haha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Wow guys! Honestly, I did not expect a response like this. I mean, it's a Sill fic. I didn't think there would be so many interested. I'm just glad you're all enjoying it.

Unfortunately, I don't know what happened, but this chapter turned out a little more serious than I intended. Oddly enough, the third chapter is shaping up to be even more serious than this. Damn, Sill can warp your brain.

Big, major thanks goes to **Wepdiggy** for his help on this chapter. Without him, I probably would have never thought of half the stuff in here.

* * *

She stepped into Jill's hotel room and let out a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding.

So this was the lair of the beast? It didn't seem so bad. It was a fairly normal hotel room for what was supposed to be the succubus from Hell. Where was the fire? The brimstone? The lifeless, soulless bodies nailed to the walls? Damn, she had been watching too many movies with Chuck.

Jill walked over to a table and fixed herself a glass of ice water. "Would you like something to drink," she asked.

Actually, she was feeling a bit parched. Her mouth had gone progressively dry ever since Jill had opened the door. "Yes, thank you," she said stiffly. It was still hard to talk to the woman normally. Like an actual person.

Chuck had said she was a robot. Maybe it would just be better if she were one now.

Why would she even want to talk to Jill like a human being? She knew why, intellectually, but it was just hard to get past the fact that this woman was trying to ruin her life. Did she have any idea how miserable it felt to watch the man you cared for very much slowly fall in love with another person?

What really bothered her, though, wasn't the fact that Chuck was falling for Jill again. No. What bothered her, what kept her up at night and assaulted her dreams when she managed to sleep, was the implication that Chuck had never _stopped_ loving Jill and that all their time together, everything they had been through together, all the furtive looks, the heartfelt pleas, the kiss on the docks, the sheer heartbreaking longing they felt—she felt—had been nothing more than a distraction, a placeholder, until Jill could come back into Chuck's life.

That's what made her want to bash Jill's head into a wall. That's what made her entire body hum with barely controlled passion, made her blood boil with hate, made her eyes stay fixed on Jill's surprisingly controlled, graceful movements. She wanted to break this woman, crush her until there was nothing left.

She wanted to consume her.

Jill poured her a glass of water. The sound of the water cascading into the glass roused her from her thoughts and she focused on the woman in front of her.

There was nothing stronger? Like an entire bottle of scotch?

Jill handed her the glass and she ended up sliding her long fingers against Jill's slightly smaller ones as she took the glass from her hand. She slowly drank from her glass and the two of them stared at each other.

Jill kind of smirked, the right side of her mouth curling upward. It made her look smarmy and yet there was something about it that tugged at her stomach.

Carina liked to smirk. Maybe that was it. Come to think of it, Bryce had always had a kind of arrogant smirk as well, but on him it had seemed sexy, kind of mischievous. Of course, with Carina, anytime she smirked it was usually a precursor to her doing something inappropriate and wrong, like that one time she had slammed her against that wall in Kabul and then…

She blinked and stared at the glass of water in her hand. Focus, God damn it.

What was she thinking about? Jill! Right. Stupid smirk. She hated the look instantly and wanted to smack it right off the shorter woman.

"So was there anything I could help you with?"

Stay away from Chuck, you interloping skank. At least that's what she wanted to say. At least that's what she was thinking. He's mine, you undeserving trollop. You cheating bitch. She just kept reciting the things she'd like to say over and over in her head. Out loud, she said, "I think maybe we got off on the wrong foot earlier." There, that was suitably innocuous.

Jill frowned slightly and looked at her with half-lidded eyes. "We did?"

"Yes." Wow, she was still as articulate as ever. Not even Chuck made her this reticent to speak. Not even Chuck could make her this flummoxed. What was _wrong_ with her?

Jill pulled out a chair from a desk below a mirror. She sat on the chair and faced her. Jill didn't even offer her a seat. Bitch.

"I'm not sure I understand."

"You like Chuck, don't you?"

Damn, she hadn't meant to be that upfront about things. Oh well, damage done. She walked over and sat on the edge of Jill's bed. She was not about to let Jill have a stronger power position.

She could do this. She was smooth. She was in control. She had talked furious Russian mob bosses out of trying to kill her. She had managed to deftly avoid confessing her feelings for Chuck _to_ Chuck for the better part of a year. She could handle Jill Roberts.

"I don't really see how that's any of your business," Jill said.

She scoffed and had to literally bite her tongue from lashing out verbally at the woman. I'm his girlfriend, you moron, how is it _not_ my business? Cover girlfriend, idiot, the voices in her head added helpfully. If Chuck were really your boyfriend, dumbass, you probably would have gotten laid at least once this last millennium. It hadn't been that long! It hadn't. She didn't know why her mind was choosing now of all times to rebel against her.

She tried to clue Jill into how things were going to be without tipping her hand. "Chuck and I have a…arrangement. I'm his girlfriend. It's very important to our work here that we're able to maintain that cover."

Yes! Very good. Couch it in terms of your job. Be professional. That was the smart way to go. If she got too personal, she'd probably lose her mind and start acting like those inbred morons had that one time she had ever watched Jerry Springer. She doubted Chuck would appreciate her tackling Jill to the ground, pulling her hair, ripping her clothes, and trying to claw her eyes out.

Although, come to think of it, maybe he would? Didn't most men like that thing? She couldn't even count the number of times she had been pressured by a mark to partake in a little two-on-one action. She ran an appraising eye over Jill. She could do worse than Jill Roberts. She was sort of cute, in a bookish, naughty librarian way, she could admit that now, but that would just be awkward.

Knowing Chuck, it would be just like him to be freaked out instead of turned on. A more confusing man she had never met.

"Chuck already explained to me about your cover," Jill said. She smiled haughtily and her body language just screamed 'I won'. "He made sure to emphasize the fact that it WAS just a cover and that there was nothing going on between you."

It was official, she was going to murder Chuck Bartowski. Of course, first she would cut his balls off, because…yeah… How could he do that to her? Didn't she mean anything to him? Didn't he care about her? How could he just cast her aside like that for somebody who broke his heart, who nearly ruined his life, who didn't even deserve him?

It was true, there was no justice in this world. Where was her karma? Sure she had murdered, lied, stole, and betrayed her whole life, but wasn't that balanced out by all the sacrifices she had made? All the lives she had saved? She saved the world every fucking day and this is what it got her?

Fuck that shit.

"He lied," she heard herself saying. Whoops.

Jill's eyes widened and then narrowed into little slits. She stared hard. "I don't believe you."

She jutted out her bottom lip in a kind of pout. "It's true," she said stubbornly. "Just the other night, I slept over at his place."

Jill relaxed slightly and rolled her eyes. She brought a hand up and brushed her hair back behind an ear. "Yeah, for your _cover_."

Why the hell did she keep putting so much emphasis on that word!? It was really damn annoying.

"I doubt Ellie and Awesome would think that, considering they had to knock on the door to ask us to keep it down." Ha! Take that! Who's smug now?

Okay, so technically she was only half-lying. They had asked them to keep it down, but that was only because Chuck's music had been on too loud while she had been reading one of his comic books. How pathetic was that, honestly? The man she desperately wanted had been sitting not more than two feet from her, on a bed, and she had just sat there. Reading a comic book. About the last man alive on a planet full of women. Seriously? Like did she need a bigger sign than that?

She was pretty sure that when you joined the CIA, you signed away your brain along with your soul.

Jill's face had fallen and she actually looked worried and a bit pissed off.

She figured she was pretty safe with her lie. There was no way Jill was ever going to confront Ellie about whether or not she had told the truth. She was pretty sure Ellie wanted to hurt Jill even more than she did. God she loved Ellie. If she had had Ellie growing up she was fairly confident that she and Chuck would already be in a relationship and she'd actually be getting laid two or three times a day. At minimum.

Damn, she really needed to stop thinking about sex. She no longer had Carina around to take the edge off and Bryce, well, Bryce was a complication her life seriously didn't need right now. Not that she even knew where the hell he was.

She knew Chuck wouldn't understand _that_. Although why she cared what Chuck thought at the moment was beyond her. If she got really desperate, she could probably go to some bar and find somebody for a night, but that wasn't really her style. Besides that wasn't a challenge. She liked challenges.

Of course, the simple solution was to finally give into Chuck, but then what? She couldn't bear the idea of finally being with Chuck and then that was it. Because as long as she was his handler, that was sooooo not a good idea. She would never be able to give herself completely to Chuck until the Intersect was gone and they could live a normal life. After all, isn't that what he wanted?

"He said that you two were just friends," Jill protested and she stood up. She started to pace up and down in front of her chair.

She frowned as she watched Jill walk back and forth. Her eyes caught on the way Jill's low-slung jeans hugged her hips and suddenly found the way she moved very fascinating.

"Huh?" she said dumbly. Her eyes had kind of unfocused and her mind had been drifting. "Did you say something?"

Jill stopped and spun around to face her, hands on her hips and a fierce glare on her face. "He said you were just friends!"

What? Of course Chuck and her were friends. Hell, Chuck was the closest thing she'd had to a best friend in probably her whole life. If nothing else happened between them, she would do everything in her power to make sure at least that level of connection existed between them. She couldn't lose Chuck as a friend. It was why she refused to leave him, no matter how miserable she got. Losing Chuck from her life was simply unfathomable to her.

"We are," she said.

Jill's tank top had risen about an inch in her agitation and she found herself zeroing in on the small sliver of skin that had been exposed.

She _still_ didn't get it. How could Chuck possibly think Jill was a better match than her? What made her so God damn special?

"But you just said that you were sleeping together!"

"We are," she said slowly, like she was speaking to an incredibly big idiot. "What? Friends can't have sex?"

She watched with some amusement as Jill got incredibly flustered. "What? No! Well, I mean, I guess, but that's not what he said!"

"Like I said, he lied."

She wasn't exactly comfortable with impugning Chuck's character so much, but all was fair in love and war. And she was at the point where she was willing to do just about anything if it meant making Jill Roberts lose interest in Chuck and go away.

She leaned back onto the bed and watched her words tear Jill's cool, aloof calmness to shreds.

She smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

So still entertaining? Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Okay, folks, fair warning! Things are about to heat up considerably in this story. That means mature themes and mature actions. In other words, Sarah and Jill are going to engage in some adult activities. Granted, in this chapter that stuff is fairly mild, but in Chapter 4? Be prepared.

You have been warned so if that isn't for you, best to bow out now. Trust me, I won't take it personally.

* * *

She was still relaxing on Jill's bed five minutes later when Jill finally calmed down from her hissy fit.

"All better now?" she asked with just a hint of smugness. It was nice being able to feel like the superior one for once.

Ever since she had entered Chuck's life, she always felt like she was playing catch-up, constantly fighting a rearguard action against the encroaching Bartowski storm. She rarely ever had a chance to prepare for the battle ahead because she was too busy fighting the last two battles simultaneously.

Finally, with Jill, someone else was on the defensive. Someone else was playing catch-up.

She was the one making them flustered. She was the one making them look inward. She was the one with all the power. She was the…

"I still don't believe you."

Whaaaaaa? She blinked and sat straight up, staring at Jill in open mouthed disbelief. You gotta be kidding me!

"What the hell do you mean that you don't believe me? I am telling you the truth!"

She was picking at her jeans now. It was a nervous tic that she got sometimes. Carina always thought it was amusing how she would randomly tug, pull, or adjust her clothing whenever she got nervous or out of sorts. She suspected it had something to do with the fact that she had never felt completely comfortable in her own skin.

Jill jutted her chin out in defiance and her eyes blazed intensely.

God, she thought, Jill had really beautiful eyes when she got worked up. They just seemed to…pop, like an ember in the dark. Chuck's eyes would get the same way when he was passionate about something, when he was passionate about her.

Everybody has their one thing, their _it_-feature, the one thing they zero in on before anything else on a person they're attracted to. Carina would proclaim—loudly—to anyone willing to listen, that she was an ass girl. Male, female, it didn't matter to her, that's what she liked.

She had always admired Carina's ability to say anything she wanted, damn the consequences. She was too afraid to tell someone she didn't even like olives on her pizza. Chuck had to go into his endearing—endearing to her, at least—stalker mode just to figure stuff like that out. She had no idea why he put up with her. Honestly, what did she possibly have to offer to a guy like him?

Bryce was a leg man. He used to always try to get her to wear short skirts. She didn't like them. They made her uncomfortable, again, probably because she just never felt…right wearing stuff like that. It was a part of her job that she rarely if ever enjoyed. Not that the skirts hadn't had their good side. Bryce always liked to slide a hand up her thigh teasingly, a promise of things to come later. But still…she much preferred the kind of outfit she had on now. The kind of outfit Chuck seemed to like her in. Simple jeans, simple shirt, simple shoes. Comfortable.

Besides, with the way Jill's own jeans seemingly kept riding lower and lower on her hips, she definitely got the appeal. She found herself daydreaming about just what might happen if they slipped down just a little bit more…

She snapped out of her daydream of falling pants with a shiver that sent stinging bolts of desire deep in her lower abdomen. She needed to focus. What was she thinking of? Oh right, Jill's eyes.

Probably not the best thing to be focusing on when she was trying _not_ to think of sex.

She had always been partial to a person's eyes. Carina had had gorgeous eyes that made it impossible for her to ever say no to her. That was why they had ultimately never worked. She had always been pathetically weak when it came to Carina, and when she finally developed the backbone necessary to finally say no to her, Carina had not taken it well. And that was an understatement of epic proportions. But her eyes…even now they sent a shiver up her spine. They were so gray and blue that they reminded her of a storm at sea.

Bryce's eyes were like the glowing sapphires of a hawk. She had always felt like there was nowhere to hide when he looked at her, like she was already naked and her clothes simply hadn't caught onto the fact that they should have disappeared by now.

And as for Chuck? She didn't even know what to say about Chuck, except for when he looked at her, when those wonderful, beautiful eyes looked at her, her heart sped up, her stomach dropped and fluttered like on a rollercoaster, and she often forgot simple bodily functions like breathing.

Yeah, Chuck had a surprisingly nice body. Why he insisted on hiding that fact, she had no idea, but it was there. And his hands could make her weak in the knees when he touched her. Damn him and his stupid nerdy obsession with computers. All that intricate, detailed, careful work required confident, deft fingers that knew how to manipulate wires, chips, _buttons_ with a simple flick or caress.

That stuff was all great but it would be his eyes that were her undoing.

And God fucking damn it, she was thinking about sex again. Jesus, she really needed to get some.

Her whole body flushed heatedly and she knew her cheeks must be reddening. She was staring obviously at Jill now, not even bothering to hide the fact that her eyes hadn't left Jill's hips in quite some time.

This was ridiculous. No, it was fucking stupid, she thought. Why couldn't she stop thinking about Chuck? Better yet, why, when she actually managed to stop thinking about Chuck, did she start thinking about Jill? Even _more_ important, why did thinking about Jill lead her back to thinking about Chuck?

God she hated Chuck Bartowski.

Why did he have to break up with her? If he had played his cards right after the whole Bryce debacle, she probably would have let him fuck her. She was that close to giving in. Hell, she had even been willing to tell him at least a little bit about how she felt and maybe they even could have started something real. But nooooooo, he had to go and be a stupid idiot and break up with her. He had to destroy whatever meager hope she had that she would ever be enough for him.

And now? Now he was interested in a woman she could never be.

A woman that made her question every decision she had ever made. A woman that was unfortunately beautiful, with a lithe body and eyes that confused the hell out of her. A woman that was staring back at her now and oh shit, what had she missed?

"Did you even hear anything I said?"

Wait, Jill had been talking? Really? Wow… Damn, she was like the worst secret agent ever. She would have expected this kind of behavior from Carina, but not herself.

She was slowly losing her mind. And it was all Chuck Bartowski's fault.

She nodded enthusiastically and tried to look put out, like how could Jill even assume she didn't know what was going on. Come on, you can do this, she told herself, stop screwing up!

No wonder Chuck doesn't want you, you suck.

Thanks a lot, self, why don't you keep kicking me while I'm down? Just fuck off!

Great. She was telling her own mind to fuck off now. She needed to get the Hell out of this room and away from Jill. If Jill caught onto how messed up she was, there was no way she'd ever be able to scare her away.

Jill clearly didn't buy her front because she was back in pigeon mode again and there was a very contemplative look on her face. Her lips were pursed slightly, giving them emphasis, and she found her eyes immediately drawn to her mouth. When Jill briefly stuck her tongue out to moisten her lips, she had to squeeze handfuls of the bed's comforter to keep her from doing something she'd probably regret.

Jill started speaking and it was like trying to convince Casey to join Greenpeace, that's how hard it was for her to concentrate on the words and not the way Jill's mouth was moving. "I said before that I don't believe you because Chuck doesn't lie."

She wanted to throw her hand into the air, index finger pointing at the ceiling, like a particularly self-important scientist that was making a grand discovery. Like 'Ah-ha!' and then go on a long-winded explanation that actually Chuck was, in reality, a giant big liar that was always so nervous and twitchy because his pants were on fire. But then she realized how ridiculously stupid that sounded and instead said, "Chuck lies all the time. It's part of the business we're in. In fact, didn't you nearly refuse to even talk to him because you thought he was nothing but a liar?"

Oh, point for me! Let's see the conniving bitch worm her way out of that bit of ironclad logic.

"I was wrong," Jill said simply.

What? No! You were not wrong! Chuck is a liar and you don't want anything to do with liars. Stop being reasonable!

"You were not wrong," she said, in hopes of getting Jill back on the right path.

Jill stepped closer until she was only a few feet away. Jill looked down at her and she suddenly felt incredibly self-conscious, like Jill was appraising her and she didn't measure up. "I _was_ wrong," Jill repeated.

She was just standing there, looking at her. What was she looking at? Was she…was she staring at her chest? She surreptitiously glanced down to look at her chest just to make sure that her shirt wasn't stained with mustard or anything like that. Nope. All clear. Just what was Jill _doing_?

"I didn't have all the facts and I didn't know that he couldn't be completely honest with me. But once I knew what was going on, he told me everything."

She couldn't take those eyes of Jill's looking at her like that anymore so she hurriedly clamored to her feet. She felt more confident now that she was looking down at Jill instead of up at her. "He didn't tell you everything," she scoffed.

"Chuck doesn't lie," Jill reiterated.

She was getting really annoyed with Jill for not letting this go. Yeah, she knew that Chuck didn't lie. Big whoop! That was sooo not the issue here. Jill needed to focus on what really mattered, which was that she was all wrong for Chuck.

"Maybe you don't know Chuck as well as you think. A person can change a lot in five years."

Jill smiled smugly and stood up straight. She looked completely unafraid and not at all intimidated by her. It was a stark change from her usual encounters with Chuck. Chuck rarely if ever stood up to her. She had found her ability to make him back down invaluable in escaping pesky situations where she might have to talk about her…feelings.

But when he did stand up to her…wow. A memory of their kiss at the docks assaulted her and she remembered how that was probably the most she had ever been turned on since she arrived in L.A. But it was certainly not the only time. She often barely stopped herself from just attacking him in a fit of lust-based insanity.

This confrontation with Jill was no different, and with those eyes that reminded her so much of Chuck's blazing at her, she was finding her common sense and composure draining away.

She completely blamed Carina for her Pavlovian response to that kind of stimuli. It had been Carina that essentially trained her to respond to stubborn passion, that refusal to back down even when you should, and let the adrenaline take you wherever it might lead.

God, not for the first time, she missed Carina…

"I think I know Chuck better than you," Jill said. She took a step closer and was dangerously close to entering her personal space. "I knew him long before you. I knew him back when he was just Chuck, back before manipulative, duplicitous, selfish people like you ever came into his life and destroyed it." Jill did step into her personal space then and she involuntarily took a step back until the back of her legs were up against the foot of the bed.

"You're the reason why he had to lie to me in the first place." Jill then did the unthinkable; she poked her in the chest. Poked her. With her finger. What the hell?! That was totally a Casey move. "You're going to ruin Chuck's life."

Now she was willing to put up with a lot of shit in her life. In fact, she _had_ put up with a lot. And she was even willing to tolerate the presence of the lying, backstabbing, heartless skank in the life of her Chuck, but she would not, ever, tolerate anybody accusing her of not having Chuck's best interests in mind. All she did, every single God damn day, almost to the detriment of her own psyche, was think of ways to make Chuck's life as best as it could be.

She was perfectly willing to lie, steal, betray, kill, or even give up her own life in defense of Chuck. She would do anything for the man, and she did not appreciate anybody saying differently.

That was just too much for her to let go.

So she did the only thing she could do, the only thing she knew how to do: she went on the offensive.

Instead of continuing to back away, she stepped forward. Her feet practically atop Jill's, her chest only inches from brushing against Jill's, her eyes peering at Jill with deadly coldness, her whole body surrounding Jill so that if someone were behind her, they'd not be able to see Jill anymore.

"Now you listen to me, you little bitch," she seethed in barely contained anger, "I would die for Chuck. Don't think, because of some unfortunate twist of fate that allowed you a completely undeserved second chance, that you could ever understand Chuck like I do. That you could ever understand what he means to me."

God, she could feel it, that tightening in her gut, the tingling along her skin, the way she just desperately wanted to grab Jill and pull her even closer. It was almost overwhelming and if she didn't have her anger to focus on, she probably already would have done something stupid.

Jill looked at her then, through hazy, slightly unfocused eyes, and smirked in a way that almost broke her control. She slowly, carefully, like she was making sure she was looking nowhere else but her mouth, licked her lips. They glistened under the hotel room light from overhead.

Jill's next words broke the damn. "Fuck you." Jill drew out each word until they had multiple syllables.

Fine. If that's how Jill wanted it, then that's what she would give her.

If she was going to do something, she had to do it soon. She reached out and grabbed Jill's shoulders with both hands. She pulled Jill close until she was flush against her body, her breasts pressing hard against hers, and she kissed her.

Mercilessly, uncaringly, unconcernedly. Just unbridled, anger-fueled lust.

Before she even knew how it had happened, she had fallen backwards onto the bed, and Jill came along with her.

It had been a while since she had kissed a woman. Considering Chuck had been the last person she kissed period, that actually wasn't saying much. She really needed to get out more. She had largely forgotten how different an experience it could be.

At least under normal circumstances it was different. With the way Jill was roughly kissing her back, however, she was learning that the cliché about a woman's lips being softer was not exactly true.

When Jill's tongue practically forced its way into her mouth, she heard herself let out a long low moan as her mouth opened. It was that moan involuntarily escaping from her mouth that woke her up and clued her into what she was doing. Her right hand was tangled in Jill's hair, her left hand resting on the small of Jill's back, and she was kissing Jill. As in Jill Roberts, Chuck's ex-girlfriend.

What…the…fuck?

She immediately wrapped both arms around Jill's back, and rolled until she was now on top. She quickly, reluctantly, wrenched her mouth away from Jill's and moved to straddle her. She pinned Jill's arms to the bed and stared down at the wide-eyed brunette.

Both of them were breathing heavily and Sarah felt like her whole body was on fire, like she'd stepped on an exposed wire and thousands of bolts of electricity were tingling up and down her body.

This was a mistake. A huge, earth-shattering, stupid mistake. She could not believe that she had just kissed Jill. Chuck was going to _kill_ her!

Jill was clearly confused. "Why," she stopped and swallowed carefully. "Why did you stop?"

"I shouldn't be doing this," she answered immediately and realized that she was unconsciously grinding against Jill's hips. She stopped moving and blinked in surprise. This was insane. "This was a big mistake."

She jumped off Jill's body and quickly backed away, holding her hands up in front of her as a shield. The shield was unnecessary as Jill was still lying on her back, taking in big gulps of air, and trying to get herself under control.

"I need to get the hell out of here," she stated.

"Chuck doesn't need to know," Jill blurted out.

Fucking ridiculous! Chuck didn't need to know? Just what kind of woman was Jill Roberts? First she betrayed Chuck with Bryce, and seriously, who does that? Chuck was the best man she'd ever met, Jill had had him, and she had given him up. Jill had no idea how lucky she had been. Every day, since Jill had come back into Chuck's life, she couldn't help but feeling intensely envious of how lucky Jill was. At least Jill had had a chance to be with Chuck. She'd never even gotten that much.

And now? Now Jill wanted to hide another betrayal from Chuck. She never learned. And here she was, helping. She was just as guilty. God, what was she doing? She couldn't get involved with Jill. Jill was not Carina. She wasn't. And she sure as Hell wasn't Chuck.

She shook her head violently. "I'm leaving. I'm sorry for coming over."

Jill was resting up on her elbows now and she narrowed her eyes and frowned. "Fine.

She turned around and practically ran from Jill's hotel room.

She was right. That had been the stupidest thing she'd ever done.

* * *

**Next chapter:** The Great Fruit Punch Attack of '08 has unintended consequences.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Okay, folks, here we go. This is more or less the last chapter of this little saga. There will be a very brief epilogue that I will post in a few days, but this is it. Now initially, I planned to make this chapter a little bit more...adult, I should say. But I decided, after careful consideration, to pull an ulstergirl. If you don't know who ulstergirl is (and for shame if you don't) she is a very good writer that writes some pretty great, albeit adult, Charah stories. What she typically does is post the "sanitized" version on FF and the M-rated or adult version on her livejournal.

I don't have a livejournal nor do I plan to set one up, so here is how things will go. If you want to read the M-rated version of this chapter, you must PM me and we will set up some kind of way of getting you the story, either by e-mail or through docx. You've gotta request it. This is so those who have been reading this story can do so without reading something they might not be interested in. If you're not interested in the M-rated version, no harm no foul. I wouldn't blame you. I mostly wrote it just to see if I could do a sex scene (it's practice for a scene I'm thinking about putting in DA). I don't think it's that good, which is why I consider this practice. But this way, at least I can see how many of you are as big of pervs as Wep and I are. :-P

Of course, this story would not be anything without **Wepdiggy**, my fellow co-conspirator in Sill and Sarina. Thanks for all of your assistance, my friend!

* * *

It wasn't until she was out of the shower and toweling off that it truly hit her what had just happened.

She had been in the shower. With Chuck. While they were both half naked. And she had done absolutely nothing.

She had literally dreamed of a situation like this before. She might have been far more adept at hiding her innermost thoughts than Chuck was, but Chuck wasn't the only one who wanted more out of their relationship. She thought about sex, and having sex with Chuck, nearly every damn day.

And she had finally been presented with a golden opportunity, and let it slip through her fingers.

So what if she had thought they were seconds away from death. So what if her primary reason for existing was ensuring Chuck's safety. So what if she didn't think she could ever have _just_ sex with Chuck. She had grabbed his head and forced his face in between her breasts, and if she hadn't been so terrified by the fear that he might die any second now, she probably would have…well, it's unlikely her bra would have stayed on for much longer.

She ran her towel along her hair and risked a look at Chuck by her side. He looked dazed, like he was in a stupor and the mechanical attempts to dry himself were the height of his current cognitive abilities. She wasn't sure if he was so out of sorts because just a few seconds ago he thought he was going to die a slow, painful death due to inhalation of an unidentified biological agent, or because of her.

She desperately hoped it was because of her, of being that close to her in such an intimate way, but knew that she wasn't that lucky or had that much good karma stored up. It had to be because of the biological agent.

Since Jill had come back, he'd barely paid any attention to her at all. Well, okay, so that wasn't completely true, it just felt like it was. She was so used to being, in many ways, the center of Chuck's universe, that when she wasn't, she felt…lonely. And to add on top of that loneliness a feeling of inadequacy and fear that she might be losing Chuck forever and she had not had a good couple of days.

And it was all because of Jill.

Quite possibly the most horrible name in the world. Which fit, because Jill was possibly the most horrible woman in the world as well. Jill was annoying, arrogant, selfish, unappreciative, deceptive, cruel, and she had not stopped thinking about Jill since their kiss the day before.

She hated Jill. That she was positive of. But everything else? Nothing but a whirl of confusion. She couldn't deny feeling the competing urges of wanting to strangle her and sleep with her. She knew which one she needed to do, and suspected she knew which one she _wanted_ to do as well.

It had been quite a while since she'd last had sex. Not since Carina had been in town for that stupid jewel, and that encounter had been a huge, albeit physically satisfying, mistake. Since then? Nothing. Nada. Zilch. Nein. There was a dull ache inside of her, an ache that needed to be soothed and massaged and relieved, and all she had been able to think about since the incident with Jill was that Jill Roberts was the one to relieve that ache.

It sure as hell couldn't be Chuck (as much as she might want it to) and she didn't give a fuck about Jill. Sarah knew Jill wouldn't blab to Chuck, and she knew _she_ sure as hell wouldn't blab to Chuck. And if she maneuvered things right, Jill would soon be far away from Chuck and out of his memory. It would essentially be a one night stand, and while she wasn't normally a fan of those, for Jill she would make an exception.

It was clear the brunette was at least interested in her. It seemed logical in her mind to conduct a brief affair, sate that urge, and then get the intruding skank as fast out of Los Angeles as she could.

She had never used a person for sex before. She didn't count marks. She may have slept with them, but she had never gotten any kind of enjoyment out of the encounters. Not even the female marks had ever gotten more than a passing interest out of her. The whole process was too mechanical, too artificial, too…fake to be satisfying. She wasn't using the marks for sex, that wasn't her purpose; sex was merely a means to an end. She had used them for entirely different reasons. But just for sex? And then to discard the person like they meant nothing? Her brain had never been wired that way. She had never felt the need, nor did she ever want to become one of those people.

But Jill Roberts? That, she was fine with. There was so much hate and animosity there that she knew she wouldn't lose any sleep over it. She could live with that. It would probably be the closest she would ever get to Chuck. At least while he still had the Intersect.

It was all academic anyway. She had no intention of going near Jill. She could think about it and she could fantasize and she could approach the edge, but she'd never go through with it. Because if Chuck ever found out… If she thought she was lonely now, it'd be nothing compared to what would happen then.

And then there was a knock on the door and before she could tell Chuck not to answer it, he had already started to open the door.

To her surprise, it was Jill. And the brunette was staring at the both of them in open-mouthed shock. Mostly, though, she noticed, Jill was staring at her.

That was when, she realized for the second time since the shower, she was wearing nothing but a very wet set of bra and panties. Her immediate reaction was to cover herself, especially when she saw how fixated Jill seemed to be on her chest, but she realized that that would be a mistake. Here was a prime opportunity to ruin whatever was going on between Chuck and Jill, hopefully for good.

She took a few quick steps and sidled up to Chuck. She smiled haughtily down at the brunette before attaching herself to Chuck's arm and smiled up at him coquettishly. He looked at her in confusion and panic, before he started to blurt out an explanation to Jill.

"Jill, this isn't what it looks like! I can explain!"

"You can explain why…she is naked and hanging all over you? I think the explanation is pretty obvious," Jill said bitterly and with biting sarcasm.

Sarah snorted and gave Jill a very superior smile. "I am not naked. Trust me, you'd notice if I was naked."

Jill repeatedly licked her lips. It seemed to be an unconscious gesture of the brunette whenever she was nervous or excited. Jill had done it often when they had been alone in her hotel room. And just like it had then, it turned Sarah on to watch Jill's tongue slide in and out of her mouth. To make matters worse, she could have sworn that the brunette's eyes glazed over briefly, but before she could even run with _that_ thought, Jill was back to being angry.

"Close enough," Jill snapped. "What the hell is going on, Chuck? You told me nothing was going on between you two!"

Chuck reached out for Jill but she backed away, holding her hands up as a shield. Her beautiful dark eyes were alight with an angry passion, and they frequently flicked back and forth between herself and Chuck like Jill couldn't decide just who to focus on.

"Jill, please, there is nothing going on between Sarah and I. It was…it was because of a mission," Chuck said rather lamely.

Sarah elbowed Chuck in the side hard and he exhaled loudly. She glared up at him and she wasn't sure if she was glaring because he was saying stuff about work he really shouldn't or if because he was ruining her plan to make Jill jealous and angry. "Chuck, honey, maybe you should tell Jill the truth," she said with more than a hint of suggestion.

Come on, Chuck! For once in your life, back me up here! Don't give in! You know that Jill's no good for you; you know that she'll just break your heart again. I'm doing you a favor! She wanted to scream those thoughts right in his face, but of course she only bit her bottom lip and batted her eyes at him.

For a second she thought he seemed unfocused and in a daze, but with a small shiver, he snapped out of whatever trance she had lulled him into and started to react to her statement.

She took solace in the fact that she really did hate what she was doing to Chuck, because at least that meant she wasn't a total automaton, but that didn't stop her. This was too important, _Chuck_ was too important, to lose to anybody, let alone a woman that could never truly appreciate him.

By all rights, her plan shouldn't be working. It didn't make a whole lot of sense. But Jill was clearly jealous and she was pissed and thinking logically seemed to be the last thing on the other woman's mind. If the way Jill was looking at her was any indication, she wasn't even sure it was her she was jealous of and not actually Chuck.

Chuck's eyes bugged out and his face reddened slightly and all that came out of his mouth was inarticulate sputtering. She could only imagine what he must think of her right now, but this was for his own good. She was a better match for him than Jill was anyway.

Finally, Chuck managed to string together a complete sentence. "I don't know what you're talking about, Sarah, but I swear to you, Jill, nothing is going on between us."

Jill's eyes traveled up and down her body slowly, and she felt a sudden uncomfortable heat grow inside of her. She nearly sighed in relief when Jill pulled her eyes away to focus on Chuck instead. "I can't believe you would do this to me, Chuck. I trusted you," Jill said with what sounded like real pain in her voice.

What did it say about her that she didn't feel the slightest bit sorry about Jill being in such pain? Probably that Chuck was right about her, but she didn't care. She'd long ago made peace with the fact that if it was necessary, she'd kill, lie, or cheat for Chuck. What was one more sin added onto the pile?

"Wait, Jill, no! This is just a big misunderstanding," Chuck said desperately.

But Jill wasn't listening because she was already on her way out the door.

Sarah couldn't help but watch the way Jill's hips moved or deny that she had stared at the brunette's ass for far longer than was appropriate, but at least the bitch was finally gone.

She immediately stepped away from Chuck and resumed drying herself like nothing had happened.

"I have no words," Chuck said tightly. "I honestly don't know what the hell has gotten into you."

She glanced up at him, saw how truly angry he was, and hurriedly glanced away. She couldn't remember the last time she'd ever seen such anger in his eyes. He was normally such a gentle person, it was one of the reasons why she was so attracted to him, but now he looked anything but gentle.

"Chuck, I'm sorry, but that was for your own good. Someday, you may even believe me."

"I really doubt that, Sarah."

Chuck walked away from her without another look.

# # # # #

She had spent longer in the shower than she normally did. The water was hot and she had scrubbed her skin until it was pink. She had briefly considered trying to give herself a little relief, but when she couldn't decide on who to think about (Jill or Chuck) she realized that she was simply too confused at the moment to get any real enjoyment out of the experience. She wasn't sure her brain could handle thinking about the both of them at the same time. And she had been pressing her own buttons more than enough over the last few months that it wasn't the same anymore.

After drying off, she slipped on a pair of dark blue boyshorts and one of Chuck's T-shirts that she had long ago stolen. She wasn't sure if he even knew it was gone, knowing him, probably not, but it was not the first article of clothing she had stolen from him and it wouldn't be the last. She liked knowing that she was wearing his clothes. In some way, it brought her closer to him.

Certainly closer than she was allowed, that was for sure.

She was about to burrow under the sheets of her bed for some much needed rest when there was a violent pounding on her hotel room door. The walls were rattling and whoever was out there was bound to wake up her neighbors with the noise; which was not good at all, and certainly not good for her cover. Any attention brought on her was bad attention.

There was only one person who would knock on her door, unworried about anything like compromising a cover, and that was Chuck. To be honest, she had been expecting a confrontation like this ever since she and Chuck had parted ways after the fruit punch attack. She only wished that he could have waited until the morning, or at the very least be a little more discreet.

She sighed and forgetting the fact that she wasn't really dressed, or armed, opened the door. A blur of swinging brown hair pushed its way past her into the hotel room, and if she hadn't been so surprised at the sight of Jill being the one on the other side of the door, she probably would have assaulted the woman in an instinctual response.

When she realized that it was Jill, she wished she had listened to her instincts.

"It's all your fault," Jill ranted.

Jill started to pace up and down the length of her hotel room, her hands swinging wildly in agitation. "You ruined my chance with Chuck!"

Sarah crossed her arms under her breasts and glared at the wild brunette. "What chance? You never had a chance! That's what I've been trying to get you to see."

Jill walked right up to her and started to crowd into her personal space, much like she had before. This time, Sarah did not back away. This was her hotel room, she was tired, she didn't want to fight, and there was a very good chance that she would not be able to resist the urge to grab Jill and bring her in close. That would not be good.

She really should put some space between them, but her pride wouldn't allow her. She had let Jill dictate terms once before and she wasn't going to let it happen again.

"Back off, Jill."

"Or what?" Jill taunted. "You'll kiss me again?"

She swallowed slowly and clenched her fists. She was really fighting the urge to do just that. "Just please go, Jill. I don't want to go through this with you again."

"Too bad," Jill said. "If you didn't want to go through it again, you probably should have answered the door wearing pants."

She didn't say anything. She felt more exposed now than when she had stood in front of Jill in nothing more than her wet underwear. It was like Jill's eyes had burned away Chuck's shirt, her boyshorts, everything between her skin and Jill's caressing, piercing gaze.

"Come on, are you telling me you don't want to? I can see you, you're barely holding it together," Jill continued to taunt.

What was Jill doing? Did Jill actually want her to kiss her? Did she want to go down that path, a path they could never take back? She thought Jill cared about Chuck, but it wasn't surprising that that didn't seem to be the case.

Maybe she could scare her away.

"If I kiss you, Jill, there will be no stopping this time. Are you ready for that?" She stepped closer until she was practically flush with Jill's body and she brought a hand to lightly run up and down Jill's arm. "Do you think you can possibly handle that?"

Jill's voice was low, throaty, laced with desire, "Don't make threats you don't intend to follow through on."

"It's not a threat," Sarah said in a whisper. Her eyes locked with Jill's and she felt the last part of her willpower disappear. She needed this. She needed the relief. She needed something, anything, to temper the longing she felt for Chuck. Just to make the edge disappear, if only for a little while.

Jill didn't respond with words, but with action. She raised up slightly and kissed her. It wasn't like before. That kiss had been hard, unyielding, punishing. This was soft, hesitant, unsure.

Sarah immediately responded, moving both hands around Jill to pull her right up against her body. She deepened the kiss almost instantly.

She was finally going to get her relief, and for at least a little while, thoughts of Chuck would fade away.

* * *

Epilogue will be forthcoming soon.


	5. Epilogue

**Author's Note**: So this is the end of this little saga. This story was a lot of fun. I really enjoyed playing with the over the topness of this universe and I definitely enjoyed messing with Sarah and Jill. I will be releasing a kind of sequel to this story that will focus primarily on Chuck and Sarah, so look for that in the future if you're interested. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I never thought this would get the kind of response it did. You guys have all been great sports!

I must thank **Wepdiggy** and **daydreamer2578** for their help with this epilogue and the story as a whole. Thanks you two.

**Warning**: I did not want to change the rating of this story just because of this 500 word epilogue, but I was told I should warn you all before you read on that this is more adult than the previous parts. So think of this as a hard R (or in FF parlance, a hard T). It's definitely not lamb approved. You have been dutifully warned so if you read something that you don't like, it's entirely your fault.

* * *

Sarah awoke suddenly, her eyes opening slowly. It took her mind several seconds to fully awake, and when it did, she let out a very long, very satisfied sigh.

Jill was asleep behind her, her breath puffing evenly against the back of her neck. Jill's arm was thrown over her side and her hand was cradling her breast, her thumb occasionally brushing back and forth over her nipple. One of her legs was nestled snuggly between her thighs, and it rubbed delightfully against her whenever Jill shifted in her sleep.

She had not felt this physically satisfied and spent in months. Not since she had last seen Carina, and even then, there was something different about this night... Her thighs and abs muscles ached with a pleasant soreness and she knew her neck, breasts, and thighs were covered with teeth marks, scratches, and patches of discolored skin where Jill had sucked a little overzealously. She knew Jill looked little better.

It had not been her intention to fall asleep with Jill. She certainly had never intended to end up in her current position, with Jill spooned behind her. All she had wanted was a quick fuck, and then to never see her again. But Jill had surprised her. Her skill, her eagerness, the way she made her forget about the things going wrong in her life, had snuck up on her and overwhelmed her.

Jill had made the guilt and the longing go away, and for that, she was very grateful. The passion and euphoria that she made her feel helped, even if only for a little while, make up for the fact that it was not Chuck in bed with her, but somebody else.

What she had done was wrong, she knew that. She tried to tell herself that she was doing Chuck a favor. Jill was bad for Chuck, and he would never be happy with Jill like he would be with her.

She carefully turned around until she was facing the other woman. The brunette's eyes were closed but she could feel her start to move around as if she were awake. Finally, curious, liquid brown eyes met her hooded blue ones. "God, why are you awake," Jill groaned.

She felt her eyes suddenly fill with water and she furiously blinked to prevent herself from crying. She would not cry in front of Jill Roberts. "I need," she started to say and had to swallow before she could voice her thought, "you to make me forget again."

Jill exhaled and shut her eyes like she was going back to sleep. "Forget what?"

"That's not important," she said harshly. "Just…please?"

"My jaw is sore. And I'm tired," Jill complained.

"I don't care." She moved a hand to cup one of Jill's breasts and she just held it, warm in the palm of her hand.

"Fine," Jill sighed. "But when we do this again tomorrow, you owe me."

"We'll see," Sarah said, relieved.

Jill started to kiss her lazily and she did her best to clear her mind of anything but the feel of Jill's lips against hers. Tomorrow? Could she do this again tomorrow?

Jill's fingers started to move across her thigh and she moaned into Jill's mouth.

Tomorrow.


End file.
